Habib’s Pokémon Adventure
by allenhabib77
Summary: Habib goes on a Pokémon Adventure. I don’t own Pokémon I only own my OC
1. chapter 1 The Journey begins

**Episode 1 The Journey Begins**

It was a nice day in Pallet Town a fifteen year old boy name Habib is waiting for his best friend since they were babies Leaf in front of Professor Oak's lab. "What's taking her so long." Habib said while waiting for Leaf. Habib waited five more minutes then Leaf arrived. "Hey Habib I'm sorry I'm late let's get our starter Pokémon's." Leaf said happily. "Okay Leaf come on." Habib said with a small blush so Leaf can't see it. Habib knocks on the door and Professor Oak opened the door. "Ah Habib, Leaf your both early come in to pick your starter Pokémon." Professor Oak said to Habib and Leaf. Professor Oak, Habib, and Leaf went to Oak's lab. "Now who will go first?" Professor Oak asked Habib and Leaf. "Leaf/Habib should go first." Habib and Leaf said at the same time which made both fifteen year olds blush. "Leaf you go first." Habib said with a smile. "Okay Habib." Leaf said with a smile. Leaf went to where the three Pokéball's are and chose Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur I chose you." Leaf said while sending out Bulbasaur. "Habib it's your turn." Professor Oak said to Habib. "Well I know which one I'm getting I have been thinking for a week now and I pick Charmander." Habib said happily. Habib went to where the two Pokéballs are and chose Charmander. "Charmander I chose you." Habib said with a smile. Habib, Leaf, and Professor Oak were shocked to see a Shiny Charmander. "Professor Oak is that a shiny Charmander." Habib said while shocked. "Wow you are so lucky Habib." Leaf said happily for her crush. "Thank you Professor Oak." Leaf and Habib said happily. "You welcome Habib, Leaf here are both of your Pokédex and ten Pokéballs each." Professor Oak said to the two fifteen year olds."Return Bulbasaur/Charmander. Bye Professor Oak." The two fifteen year olds said calmly.


	2. Chapter 2 Battle between friends

**Episode 2 Battle Between Friends**

Habib and Leaf left Pallet Town and are now in route 1. "Habib let's have a battle?" Leaf asked Habib seriously. "Okay Leaf." Habib said seriously. "Bulbasaur I chose you." Leaf said sending out her Bulbasaur. "Charmander I chose you." Habib said sending out his Shiny Charmander. Leaf grabbed her Pokédex and pointed at Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur the Seed Pokémon. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in the bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. Bulbasaur is female. Bulbasaur is level 5. Bulbasaur knows Tackle, Growl, Leaf Storm, Magical Leaf, Petal Dance, Power Whip, Skull Bash, and Sludge." Leaf's Pokédex said to Leaf. "Wow your Bulbasaur is powerful Leaf." Habib said Kindly. "Thanks Habib." Leaf said while blushing. Habib grabbed his Pokédex and pointed at Charmander. "Charmander the Lizard Pokémon. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. Charmander is male. Charmander is level 5. Charmander knows Scratch, Growl, Air Cutter, Ancient Power, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush,Metal Claw, and Outrage." Habib's Pokédex said to Habib. "Wow Habib your Charmander is powerful but I'm not going easy on just because we are friends." Leaf said seriously. "Thanks Leaf and I'm not going easy on you." Habib said seriously. "Bulbasaur use Skull Bash." Leaf said to Bulbasaur. "Charmander dodge it than use Dragon Dance." Habib said seriously. Bulbasaur used Skull Bash than Charmander dodged and used Dragon Dance. "Bulbasaur use Tackle." Leaf said to Bulbasaur. "Charmander use Dragon Rush." Habib said to Charmander. Bulbasaur and Charmander both attack and both got hit. "Power Whip/Metal Claw!" Leaf and Habib said at the two Pokémon at the same time. Bulbasaur and Charmander both attacked at each other and both fainted.


	3. Chapter 3 Catching Two new Pokémon

**Episode 3 Catching Two New Pokémon's**

Habib grabbed two revives to revive Bulbasaur and Charmander then returned them. Habib and Leaf are still walking in route 1 when they saw a Magnemite. "Wow a Magnemite." Leaf said happily. Leaf grabbed her Pokédex. "Magnemite the Magnet Pokémon. Magnemite floats in the air by emitting electromagnetic waves from the units at its sides. These waves block gravity. This Pokémon becomes incapable of flight if its internal electrical supply is depleted. Magnemite knows Tackle, Supersonic, Thunder Shock, and Sonic Boom." Leaf's Pokédex said to Leaf. "Leaf since you saw it first you can catch it." Habib said kindly. "Thanks Habib." Leaf said happily. Leaf grabbed a Pokéball. "Bulbasaur I chose you." Leaf said sending out Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur came out of her Pokéball. "Bulbasaur uses Leaf Storm." Leaf said to Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur attacked Magnemite then Magnemite attacked. "Bulbasaur use Leaf Storm." Leaf said to Bulbasaur. The attack hit and Magnemite was hit. Than Leaf grabbed a Pokéball. "Go Pokéball!" Leaf said while throwing a Pokéball. The Pokéball shook three times than stopped. "Yes I caught Magnemite." Leaf said happily."Good job Leaf." Habib said happily. "Thanks Habib. Return Bulbasaur." Leaf said Happily. The two trainers are continuing walking when Habib see a Shiny Meowth. "Charmander I chose you." Habib said seriously. Habib grabbed his Pokédex and pointed to Meowth. "Meowth Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth withdraws its sharp claws into its paws to slinkily sneak about without making any incriminating footsteps. For some reason, this Pokémon loves shiny coins that glitter with light. Meowth knows Scratch, Growl, Bite, Foul Play, Hypnosis, and Iron Tail." Habib's Pokédex told Habib. "Wow that's a powerful Meowth catch it Habib." Leaf said happily. "Charmander use Dragon Dance then use Outrage." Habib told Charmander. Charmander used Dragon Dance then Meowth and Charmander both attacked and both hit. Habib grabbed a Pokéball. "Pokéball go." Habib said while throwing a Pokéball and it shook three times and stopped. "Yes I caught a Meowth." Habib said happily. "Good job Habib." Leaf said while hugging Habib which made Habib blush. "Thanks Leaf. Return Charmander." Habib said happily. Charmander returned to his Pokéball and Habib and Leaf start walking to Viridian City.


	4. Episode 4 Virdian City

**Episode 4 Virdian City**

Habib and Leaf are about to enter Viridian City when Officer Jenny stopped the two trainers. "Hold it right there!" Officer Jenny said to the two Pokémon trainers. "Can we help you Officer?" Habib said to Officer Jenny kindly."Yes can you both show me your ID's please." Officer Jenny said kindly. "Here." Leaf and Habib said at the same time. Leaf and Habib handed their Pokédex to Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny checked the two Pokédex and handed back to Leaf and Habib. "Here you go have a nice day and watch out for team Rocket." Officer Jenny kindly. Leaf and Habib walked to the Pokémon Center. "Welcome to the Pokémon Center how can I help you." Nurse Joy said Kindly. "Can you please heal our Pokémon and one room please." Habib said nicely. "Of course here is your room key and I'll heal them right away." Nurse Joy said kindly. "Thank you Nurse Joy." Leaf and Habib said kindly. Habib and Leaf handed their Pokéballs to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy gave Habib the key for Habib and Leaf. Nurse Joy left with Chansey to heal their Pokémon. "Leaf I'm going to call Professor Oak." Habib said to Leaf. "That's a good idea Habib Professor Oak needs to know where we are he is our guardian after all." Leaf said to Habib. Habib called Professor Oak. "Hello this is Professor Oak." Professor Oak said kindly. "Hey Professor Oak it Habib and Leaf." The two Pokémon Trainers said at the same time. "Habib, Leaf it's good to hear from the both of you. Where are you two?" Professor Oak said kindly. "We are in Viridian City." Leaf said to Professor Oak. "Viridian City wow you two are the first ones to get their Gary just got his starter and is on his way to Viridian City. Ash still hasn't shown up yet but I ran out starter Pokémon." Professor Oak said to Leaf and Habib. "How about that Pikachu that's in his Pokéball." Habib said kindly. "I don't know Habib I don't think Pikachu is ready for a trainer." Professor Oak said with sad smile. "Habib and Leaf your Pokémon's are already healed." Nurse Joy said kindly. "Habib I'll get our Pokémon's." Leaf said to Habib. "Okay Leaf." Habib said to Leaf. "Habib have you and Leaf caught any Pokémon?" Professor Oak said kindly. "Yes Leaf caught a Magnemite and I caught a Shiny Meowth." Habib said to Professor Oak. Leaf came back with our Pokéballs. "Here you go Habib. Leaf said while giving Habib his Pokéballs back. "Thanks Leaf." Habib said while grabbing his Pokéballs back from Leaf. "Well I got to go I have to wait for Ash bye Leaf, bye Habib." Professor Oak said kindly. "Bye Professor." Habib and Leaf said at the same time. Professor Oak hang up the phone.


	5. Episode 5 Team Rocket

**Episode 5 Team Rocket**

Habib and Leaf battling each other to get ready to battle the first gym leader. "Meowth use Bite." Habib told Meowth. "Magnemite dodge then use Sonic Boom." Leaf told Magnemite. Meowth used bite and Magnemite used Sonic Boom and hit Meowth.

 **5 hours later**

Habib and Leaf healed their Pokémon and went back to the Pokémon Center. Once Habib and Leaf went inside they saw their friend Ash Ketchum and a girl with orange hair. "Hey Ash." Habib and Leaf said at the same time. "Huh oh hey Habib, hey Leaf." Ash said sadly. "Ash what's wrong." Leaf said worried about her friend. Ash didn't say anything he just looked at the E.R. "Your Pokémon got hurt?" Leaf said to Ash kindly. "Yes Pikachu and I got attacked by a flock of Spearow's." Ash said sadly. "Are you all right Ash." Habib said to Ash with a worried look for his friend. Habib and Leaf saw a orange hair girl. "Oh I'm sorry my name is Habib." Habib said Kindly. "My name is Leaf." Leaf said kindly. "Hi my name is Misty." Misty said kindly. Then Nurse Joy came out of the E.R. "Nurse Joy is my Pikachu okay?" Ash asked Nurse Joy. "Yes Ash your Pikachu will be alright all he need is rest." Nurse Joy said kindly. All of a sudden the lights turned off and a single light turned on and saw a woman with purple hair, a man with blue hair, and a Meowth walking in two feet.'Prepare for trouble! 'Make it double! 'To protect the world with devastation! 'To unite all peoples within our nation! 'To denounce the evil of truth and love! 'To extend our reach to the stars above! 'Jessie! 'James! 'Team Rocket blast off to the speed of light! 'Surrender now or prepare to fight! 'Meowth. That's right! Everyone except for Habib was confused. "Oh. My. Arceus. That Meowth just talked that is so COOL!" Habib said excitedly. Everyone looked at Habib. "A talking Meowth how is that even possible you know what I don't care you are so cool." Habib said excitedly. "Thank you." Meowth said with a smile. "Habib they are trying to steal the Pokémon in the Pokémon Center." Leaf told Habib. "Even the talking Meowth." Habib said sadly. "Yes Habib even the talking Meowth." Leaf said to Habib calmly. Habib looked at the talking Meowth. "Why talking Meowth why are you trying to steal the Pokémon in the Pokémon Center." Habib said sadly with a tear. "Habib focus." Leaf said to Habib seriously. "Right." Habib said seriously. "Go Koffing!" James said. "Go Ekans!" Jessie said "Golden I chose you." Misty said. Team Rocket start laughing. "Golden den den." Golden said while splashing. "Return Golden." Misty said sadly "Habib what Pokémon we should use?" Leaf asked Habib. "How about Meowth and Magnemite." Habib told Leaf. "That's a good idea Habib." Leaf said to Habib. Habib and Leaf each grabbed a Pokéball. "Meowth/Magnemite I chose you." Habib and Leaf said at the same time. "Ash, Misty go help Nurse Joy protect the Pokémon." Habib said seriously.

"Got it." Ash and Misty said at the same time. Meowth and Magnemite came out. "Meowth use Bite on Ekans." Habib said to Meowth. "Ekans use Bite on Meowth." Jessie said to Ekans. "Koffing use Smog." James said to Koffing. "James no!" Jessie and Meowth said at the same time. Officer Jenny was driving to the Pokémon Center when she saw that the roof of the Pokémon Center and Team Rocket was blasting off.


	6. Chapter 6 Viridian Forest

It was the next day after Team Rocket attacked the Pokémon Center. Habib and Leaf left to continue their Pokémon adventure. Habib and Leaf are walking in Viridian Forest. 'I can't believe Team Rocket attacked a Pokémon Center but they were no match for us. Habib was so brave how do I tell him that I really like him.' Leaf thought. Leaf was still thinking how handsome Habib is that she didn't notice a sword a to strike."Leaf look out!" Habib grabbed Leaf before the sword could hit her. Leaf came back to reality and was shocked. "Habib you saved me." Leaf said while hugging Habib tightly. "Are the two of you for Pallet Town?" A boy in a Samurai suit said. "What is your problem you could of hurt me!" Leaf said angry. "Sorry I didn't mean to." The boy in the Samurai suit said a little scared. "It's okay and yes we are from Pallet town." Habib said kindly. "Great I challenge the two of you to a Pokémon battle by the way my name is Samurai." Samurai said calmly. "Habib/Leaf." Habib and Leaf said at the same time. "Nice to meet you. It's going to be a double battle. Metapod/Pinsir come on out." Samurai said. "Charmander/Bulbasaur I chose you." Habib and Leaf said that the same time. "Metapod use Harden and Pinsir use Vice Grip on Charmander." Samurai said to Metapod and Pinsir. "Charmander use Dragon Dance." Habib said to Charmander. "Bulbasaur use Skull Bash on Pinsir to protect Charmander." Leaf said to Bulbasaur. Metapod used Harden on himself, Charmander used Dragon Dance on himself. Pinsir used Vice Grip on Charmander but Bulbasaur used Skull Bash to Protect Charmander. "Charmander use Outrage full power." Habib said to Charmander. Charmander used Outrage and hit Pinsir. Pinsir fainted. "Return Pinsir." Samurai said with a small smile. "Bulbasaur use Skull Bash on Metapod." Leaf said. "Metapod use Harden." Samurai said. Metapod used Harden on himself and Bulbasaur used Skull bash. Metapod fainted. "Returned Metapod." Samurai said with a small smile. "Good job Charmander/Bulbasaur return." Habib and Leaf said at the Same time. "That was a good battle Habib, Leaf." Samurai said with a smile. "That was a good battle. It was nice meeting you Samurai." Habib said kindly. "Yah it was nice meeting you and I forgive you Samurai." Leaf said kindly. "Thanks Leaf it was nice meeting you and Habib bye." Samurai said and left. "Bye." Habib and Leaf said and start walking to the exit of Viridian Forest.


	7. Chapter 7 Pewter City

**Chapter 7 Pewter City**

Habib and Leaf are about to leave Viridian Forest when Leaf saw a Diglett.Leaf grabbed her Pokédex and pointed at Diglett. "Diglett the Mole Pokemon. Diglett lives about one yard underground where it feeds on plant roots. It sometimes appears aboveground. Diglett knows Scratch, Sand Attack, Growl, Astonish, Ancient Power, Feint Attack, Mud Bomb, and Pursuit." Leaf's Pokédex said. "Who should I use?" Leaf asked Habib. "Bulbasaur should be able to fight Diglett." Habib told Leaf. "Thanks Habib. Bulbasaur I chose you." Leaf said happily.

"Bulbasaur use Leaf Storm." Leaf said to Bulbasaur.

Diglett used Growl and Bulbasaur used Leaf Storm and hit Diglett. "Pokéball go!" Leaf said while throwing a Pokéball at Diglett. The Pokéball shook three times and stopped. "Yes I caught Diglett. Return Bulbasaur. Habib and Leaf are almost to the exit when Habib saw a shiny Squirtle. Habib grabbed his Pokédex. "Squirtle the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds. Knows Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Withdraw, Aqua Jet, Aura Sphere, Dragon Pulse, and Muddy Water." Habib's Pokédex said. "Meowth I chose you." Habib said. "Meowth use Iron Tail." Habib said to Meowth. Squirtle used Aura Sphere while Meowth used Iron Tail. Both attacks hit. "Pokéball go!" Habib said while throwing a Pokéball. The Pokéball shook three times and stopped. "Yes I caught a Squirtle. Return Meowth." Habib said to Meowth. Habib and Leaf left Viridian Forest and walked to Pewter City.


End file.
